Black Eden Cells
Black Eden is a very disorganized faction, with many scientists being Black Eden researchers only in name, but using the power and money that comes with the title to their own advantages and to fuel their own desires. This has lead to many Rogue Cells of Black Eden, which not only operate outside the jurisdiction of law but also with nigh-infinite funds and highly advanced technology. These cells are allowed to exist because, while their methods are very brutal, or can be, they get more results then Black Eden Proper can at most times, and often the greatest achievements in understanding Fears, Phobiums, Angels, Primordials, etc. come from these Rogue Cells. Almost all Rogue Cells have the word "Eden" or "Black" in their name, as a homage to the company they started from. Every Cell has an insignia found only on that Cells uniform. No two cells have the same insignia. List of Cells Black Dawn Black Dawn is a Rogue Cell that deals with Phobiums, Phobics and other similar beings, often kidnapping them directly from their families or finding them abandoned upon the streets (as some of the crueler Fears will abandon their children). They contain such creatures in small cells, each one tailored to the powers of the being in question to allow maximum containment, security and monitoring, and termination if need be. This Cell focuses primarily in the study of the beings it contains, and also in the harnessing of their powers. The more powerful any given Phobium/Phobic is, the more likely they will become a target for Black Dawn. This Cell has become infamous for its brutal methods of both study, capture and containment, often starving or beating its subjects as punishment or for plain entertainment, and for equally brutal methods of termination, often utilizing Chlorine Gas, fire, or flooding a containment chamber with water. The leader of Black Dawn claims that termination is "part of our testing process", and should a subject escape their cell before dying, then the subject is considered a "quality subject". Phobic Division This division of Black Dawn is often the harsher division. They're responsible for capturing and containing Phobics, and due to Phobics naturally being more powerful than Phobiums, punishment is harsher, security is tighter and rules are stricter, placing only the most elite soldiers and agents within this division. Phobium Division This particular division is exclusive to Phobiums only. While still harsh, their rules and policy is much less strict than the Phobic division. Black Sun The Black Sun Corperation is a cell of Black Eden that front's as a normal busines, with its main HQ in New York City. Its main goals are developing new technologies and weapons, using them to better the human race as a whole. At one point in time, it was the centralized head of Black Eden, controlling the whole organizeation. Neo's division deals works with creating new creatures, and gathering fear DNA. The CEO of Black Sun is Crowe . Gallery Only add insignia's to the gallery. Solar_symbol_by_Natsuki_MaiHiME.jpg|Black Dawn's Insignia tumblr_m7u00cbt6p1qzawwr.png|The Black Sun Corporation's Logo Category:Black Eden Category:Factions Category:Candidates for Rewrite